


The Last Of The Phoenix Clan

by Ruby_Dragonryder



Category: Transformers: Prime, Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: F/M, dragonformers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Dragonryder/pseuds/Ruby_Dragonryder
Summary: (This is a Dragonformer fanfic.) A darkness is spreading throughout the land, infecting everything it touches, and targeting everything. After losing their parents to the darkness, five young dragonets of the Phoenix clan have to find a way to survive the hunt. Will they make it?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Hatching Day

**This is a Dragonformer fan fiction. I love dragons, and I might even ask for names you guys think I should use in the story from time to time. Give me a name, and I’ll give you a dragon and all that. Any drawings are my own artwork. If it looks like it was made using computer art or isn’t in colored pencils, it isn’t my artwork. Thank you so much for reading!!!**

* * *

It was hatching day in a small den dug into the side of the Ice Fang Volcano of the Frost Peak mountain range of Fantasia. Five eggs lay in a nest watched eagerly by a loving mother and father.

"Which one did you say moved?" a red-orange dragoness with bright orange feathered wings asked her mate, her smokey grey eyes shining.

"The white one on the right," answered the white dragon with fur-covered wings and serrated claws, his ice blue eyes full of pride. "Wasn't that the one you said wasn't truly ours?"

"She is ours. I may not have laid her egg, but that's normal for the Phoenix clan, Arctic. We care for the ashes of the fallen until they can be reborn anew as a chick. The queen entrusted her to us, and her egg has bonded with our sparks. She will share our genetic code. It is the way of the Phoenix Clan," the dragoness assured him. "She will see us as her parents, no matter what."

"If you say so, Ember. I still don't understand everything your clan does. The Frost Wyrm Clan lays eggs like normal dragons," Arctic replied, believing his love. "How do you even know it's a girl?"

"It's a mother's intuition. I can just sense her." Ember gasped. "Look! It's cracking!"

The pearly white shell cracked open to reveal a white-scaled dragonet with turquoise accents. Her white-turquoise-ombre feathered, black-tipped wings flopped to either side of her turquoise paws with serrated talons. Although she didn't have any horns, she had a pair of black-tipped webbed ears, each individual webbing intricately detailed in a soft blue. Her eyes were her father's icy blue, speckled with gold. A teal fin shaped like repeating ocean waves coursed its way down her spine, silver spikes marking each individual crest as it tapered down to halfway down her tail, matching her underscales. At her tail's end, a wavy-haired blue and white design of fur tapered down to a black tip. As she slowly opened her eyes, she saw her father smiling down on her, and she grinned a fanged smile before sneezing ice.

"She's perfect," Arctic laughed as the little dragonet began pouncing on his tail. "An angel."

"What will you call her?" Ember asked, watching the two interact for the first time.

"What will... **_I_** call her? You want _**me**_ to name her?" Arctic asked in shock, sitting up on his back legs and placing a talon on his chest.

"Well, she obviously is more of a Frost Wyrm Clan dragonet, and as that is your clan heritage, you'd be more suited to do so," Ember explained.

Arctic was about to reply when the dragonet began coughing. The two older dragons turned just in time to see her breathe a huge white fireball in Arctic's face.

"But then again, maybe not!" Ember laughed as Arctic tried to wipe the soot off his face.

He looked at his chick, love in his eyes. "She's definitely half Phoenix."

"You know, there's an old legend about the White Phoenix. They say she was the first of the Phoenix Clan, and she had the power of fire and ice, along with the gift of healing. She was the strongest warrior," Ember said, remembering the stories of her childhood. "Actually, now that I think about it, she disappeared soon after the darkness began infecting the land."

"Could this chick be her?"

"Quite possibly, yes."

Arctic watched his little snowflake, processing this new information as he tried to choose a name for the little one. Suddenly, he snapped his claws. 

"Whiteout! We'll call her Whiteout," Arctic said triumphantly. 

"What does that mean?" Ember asked, perplexed.

"A whiteout is what we Frost Wyrm Clan dragons call a really bad blizzard. And I mean _really_ **bad**. So bad that you can't see a foot in front of you. It just goes to show that snow, while pretty, can be cruel and deadly. And we already know she's dangerous. Whiteout is perfect for her!"

"You're right. That does seem to fit her," Ember agreed as "Whiteout" looked up when her name was spoken.

Suddenly, a cracking sound drew the two dragons' attention back to the nest. 

A shimmery orange egg had a split in the side facing its parents.

"Come on out, little one," Ember whispered, curling her body around the eggs, trying to keep them warm as the cold mountain wind blew in the entrance to the cave, while Arctic looked out the cave mouth, surveying the sky with worry.

"The storm is getting worse," he said, noting the dark clouds and the blinding white in the distance. "We should move the eggs further into the den."

"They're so close to hatching, Polar Bear. I don't want them to be hurt just because we moved them!" Ember crooned.

Whiteout padded over to stand by her father before growling at the darkening sky.

"See? Even Whiteout doesn't like the look of those clouds!"

"Alright." Ember sighed. "If they don't hatch in the next hour, we'll move them."

"Thank you," Arctic said, relief in his eyes as he guided Whiteout back toward the warmth of her Phoenix Clan mother's scales.

Then the orange egg cracked open, revealing a golden-orange scaled dragon with golden-feathered wings. Her young face was ringed by a mane of feathers and, as she sneezed, tufts of flame. Gold feathers trailed down her spine, and her tail was topped with fiery-colored feathers. Large yellow scales lined her underbelly, protecting her from the egg shards. She had paws like her older sister and her shimmering golden eyes seemed to take in everything. 

"Hello, little one," Ember crooned softly. "You look lovely."

"She doesn't look a bit like she's from the Frost Wyrm Clan," Arctic said, one eye ridge raised, a joking smile on his face as he watched Ember nuzzle the fellow phoenix soul.

"Not so. Look," Ember told him as she helped the little one stretch her wing so Arctic could see. Sure enough, as the feathers on the underside of her wing grew closer to the hatchling's body, they went from a golden yellow to a creamy white.

"That... isn't normal, is it?"

"It's rare, but not uncommon. This, paired with the coloration of the scales, is a sure sign of the Sunfire."

"The what?"

"The Sunfire, a very rare genetic power. No one is quite sure what it does, but it is said that those who have it have the ability to heal others at will by use of a healing fire."

"Incredible! Hey! That's a good name for her."

"I wish we could, but over the years, Sunfire dragons have become feared. She'd be hunted her whole life."

"Oh... then what do we call her?"

Ember studied the curious hatchling, who looked into her mother's eyes and gave her a slight smile.

"Cinder. You will be Cinder."

"Cute. Cinder, daughter of Ember, Sunfire dragoness. Has a nice ring to it." Then Arctic looked closer at her golden underscales. There seemed to be a hole in the middle of four scales on her chest. "What is this?"

"What? Oh, that. That is the place a Phoenix Clan dragon's Firestone goes once they earn it."

"Firestone?"

"It..." Ember began, fingering her own Firestone, "Well, to put it simply, it holds our soul, our fire, our... spark, for lack of a better word. It is one of the reasons we are able to be reborn." She looked at her mate with a perplexed expression. "Does your clan not use fire stones?"

"We have something similar: a Frost Crystal. It must be earned, not given, when a dragonet comes of age."

A sharp _crack_ ended the conversation as three more dragons hatched out of their eggs.

The first came out of an ice-blue egg. He was the only male and true Frost Wyrm Clan hatchling of the group, with white scales like his eldest sister, but his accents were the icy blue of his father, from the fin down his back, to the small spikes on his tail, to the tufts of fur around the base of his horns. His paws were a bit bigger than his siblings, but they still had the serrated claws of a Frost Wyrm clan, with periwinkle tufts of furs barely hiding them from view. His wings, like his father's, were traditional dragon wings, covered with a thin layer of white fur. His gray horns were unique among his five fellow hatchlings, though they were small. He tried to look tough for his parents but failed when he fell on his face.

"Hello, North," Arctic chuckled as he helped the hatchling up.

"North. I like that," Ember said, nuzzling her mate's cheek.

The second was a forest green egg. This hatchling, female, had a pairs of see-through green insect-like wings that looked like leaves, fitting with her antennae, a leaf shaped fin on her tail, and slim, more maneuverable build. She had more traditional talons, with long toes and sharp claws. Her light green, yellow, and brown scales were the perfect camouflage to hide among the trees, especially with the leaf-shaped scales that lined her spine. The second she opened her green eyes she was darting around the den, showing off her speed and agility.

"This one's quite the racer," Arctic laughed, only just stopping her from running into a wall.

"Yet her interesting colors are beautiful," Ember agreed.

"Wait a sec. She looks like... the Druid Clan."

"Well, dear, no one's ever crossbred any of the four great clans before. No one would have known what to expect."

"So what do we call her?"

"How about... Monarch?"

"Monarch. That's an animal, right?"

Ember laughed. "It's a type of butterfly, and I think it's perfect."

The final hatchling was in a pitch black egg. When the top chipped off, unlike the others, nothing came out. 

"Hello?" Arctic asked, laying the egg on its side so that they could see inside.

Apparently content to stay in her shell, the black dragonet curled up into a ball, apparently trying to hide.

"Come on out," Ember said softly, while Cinder watched the exchange. 

_Why won't she come out?_ Cinder wondered.

The hatchling untucked her head from underneath her black-feathered wings, looking at the three dragons in front of her with obvious fear, the silver scales surrounding her soft violet eyes shining.

"It's alright. We want to meet you, little one. Won't you show us your pretty scales?" Arctic asked, smiling softly.

She, ever so slowly, emerged from her shell, revealing her silver underscales. The soft wave that coursed down her spine, along with her wings, had white scales and feathers respectively scattered throughout, as if to look like stars. At the end of her tail, a fan of silver feathers seemed to try to draw light into itself, as if trying to conceal it and its owner. Her webbed ears had designs resembling constellations woven into the tissue, while silver scales made their way down her legs, painting each talon tip milky white. 

Ember watched as the terrified dragonet studied her surroundings, taking in each detail. "Hello, Nyx. Why are you so afraid?"

"Nyx" looked into her mothers eyes, and immediately stopped shivering. The two dragons took in every detail of the other, Nyx spending the most time on the eyes. As the hatchling stared into the elder's eyes, time seemed to freeze in place. The rest of the world seemed to vanish in Ember's mind. All that mattered was the young fledgling in front of her.

_Is it just me,_ she thought, _or can she see something more than most? Something others over look, perhaps?_

And then Nyx broke eye contact, ending the enchanting encounter. She then began the routine again with Cinder, then Arctic, until she had studied everyone.

"She seems... intuitive," Ember deadpanned.

"It's as if she knows more than she should," Arctic agreed.

As they watched their little ones play, they noticed that all of them had a space in their scales for a Clan's Primal Stone.

"It seems our hatchlings are powerful," Arctic observed.

"They will go on to do great things," Ember told her husband as she nuzzled his cheek.

Suddenly, a huge gust of frozen winter wind blew into the cave, and everyone except Whiteout, North, and Arctic shivered.

"Alright, time for bed," Arctic exclaimed, herding his hatchlings into the passage that led deeper into the den.

It took nearly an hour, but eventually all the dragonets except Nyx were asleep.

"Oh, Nyx," Ember sighed. "Why won't you just sleep?"

Nyx didn't even chirp a response, but instead walked back through the cave to the entrance. There she sat down, and stared up at the two moons, as the storm had finally passed, revealing the starry heavens.

Meanwhile, Arctic had followed Ember, and the duo were deep in discussion.

"What is she doing?" Arctic asked.

"I don't know. Don't ask me?! Phoenix Clan hatchlings never do this!" Ember whispered furiously.

"What do we do?"

"Let's just watch and see what she does."

Nyx promptly lay down in the light of the moon, falling asleep. As she slumbered, the white and silver scales began to glow, which seemed to relax her.

Ember gasped. "You know what this means?"

"Mark of the Moonlight Clan," Arctic whispered in awe.

"It seems we have an interesting clutch of hatchling, love. For now, let's leave her there. She seems content."

And the two dragons walked back to their cave, laying down next to each other, waiting for sunlight to arrive.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later...**

It was night when it finally found them.

Ember had just woken from a nightmare, panting, shaking.

"What's wrong, my love?" Arctic asked, alarmed.

Ember looked at her mate in terror. "It's here."

"I'll wake the kids."

"Thank you."

Arctic practically ran into the hatchlings' room. There, his children laid on a bed of moss and twigs.

"Whiteout," he called as he shook her awake. "Whiteout!"

"Yeah, daddy?" she answered sluggishly. As time had gone by, the dragonets had learned to speak the common tongue.

"I need you to wake the others. We're leaving."

That woke her up. "Why?"

"It doesn't matter. We're leaving," he told her as he left the room.

Whiteout woke up her siblings before they realized... Nyx wasn't there.

"Where's Nyx!!" Monarch cried.

Suddenly, Nyx charged into their room. 

"Uh, guys?" she told them tentatively. "I think you should come and see this."

She led the others into the main room of the den, and toward the entrance. A dark fog was brewing, and it was getting closer.

"What is it?" North asked.

"Something you can never let touch you," Ember told them as she and Arctic walked up behind them.

"Now we need you to run. Run, and never look back!" Arctic ordered his children.

"What about you?" Cinder asked.

"Don't worry about us. We need you to run."

"Let's go guys," Whiteout told her siblings.

"We'll come find you. We promise."

As they watched their only children run off into the night, Ember and Arctic awaited their fate.

Arctic looked at his beloved mate. "The darkness has finally found us.”

”You know what this means,” she replied.

”Yes. I do.”

”Those hatchlings...

**_Are the last of the Phoenix Clan.”_ **


	2. Missing Wings - Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hatchlings are on the run. What will happen to our heroes?! Keep reading to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun!

**_Whiteout's POV_ **

Imagine this: five, one-year-old dragon hatchlings running from a black fog that killed their parents. Then, this morning, after running for nearly a year, two disappear.

That's right. North and Monarch are gone. They vanished this morning before the rest of us woke up. Even Monarch was hardpressed to keep positive before she disappeared, and she was the only thing keeping us going. Cinder is thinking of giving up and just letting the darkness take her, but I've convinced her to keep going for now, only just.

And worst of all, I've been having these nightmares for months now. In them, I am an older version of myself, and I am playing with a silver and purple dragon along with a blue and red one, both winged. We are happy together. I know this doesn't sound like a nightmare, and the first time it happened, I didn't understand at first what it meant. But then the black fog comes and envelops the others. The purple and silver became dark and violent, while the red and blue one roared in agony as his wings... faded, becoming transparent. I scream, trying to either run away, or help them, but I am frozen in place. And then the darkness surrounds me, and my vision goes red, and all I see is fire everywhere. I try desperately to put it out, but my ice and fire just make it worse. And so I run away, leaving my two companions behind. Then I see a black shadowy figure, and everything goes black as I fall to the ground. That's when I wake up.

As I look back in my memories of the time when my family was together, happy, perfect, whole. Now, I don't know if we'll ever be a true family again.

I woke up from another one of my nightmares in the hollow tree we had claimed for shelter that night. I looked at my sisters who were deep in sleep, and, not wanting to wake them, I went outside. I looked at the spot Nyx would have claimed at the entrance before this ever happened. After Mother and Father didn't show up and we had to keep going, she began to refuse to sleep out in the open like that, afraid of the darkness and the shadows. Not even the moon and stars can entice her out into the night anymore. And that, I think, is scarier than the darkness itself. When a member of the Moonlight Clan fears her birthright, it tells you that something is deathly wrong with nature.

I shook these negative feelings off and walked out of our temporary home. I knew we'd be leaving in the morning anyway, but I needed the fresh air. I found a clearing nearby with a large rock in the middle that would have been perfect for sunbathing had it been daylight, but it was just right for my purposes. You see, Nyx taught me the calming properties of sleeping underneath the moon, and I have found it helps get rid of my nightmares temporarily. So I curled up on the rock and, exposing myself to the elements, fell asleep.

Now the following events were told to me later, as I was asleep and unable to truly witness them myself, but they **are** important to this story. 

So while I slept, a large, winged, red and blue Dragonformer came through the clearing, going for his traditional walk in the moonlight patrolling his territory. To his surprise, there was a white and turquoise hatchling laying on a rock, seemingly alone. He looked around for others, parents, companions, siblings, anyone who could be with the hatchling, me, but he saw no one. He had no idea that a few yards away, two other hatchlings slept, oblivious to him. 

He was conflicted. There was obviously a reason this hatchling was here, but he knew firsthand what would happen if the darkness caught me. He couldn't let that happen, not to one so young. And there was something familiar about her, something from the distant past, from before the darkness touched him. So he gently placed me on his back so as not to wake me, and started back for his home. 

He walked into his den, which was actually a series of tunnels and caves under one of the Druid Clan's Elder Oaks which were almost 100 times as thick as a full-grown male dragonformer was long. These great trees were infused with the dead sparks of the Druid Clan that protected it, although the dragonformers themselves were all long gone, and therefore created an area that the darkness couldn't touch, to his relief.

Inside the maze of rooms and corridors, four dragonformers awaited his return: a winged yellow-and-black-striped male Hivewing Clan Dragonformer who had been touched by the darkness; a lean navy-blue-and-pink female Forest Runner Clan Dragonformer; a dark green male Wrecker Clan Dragonformer; and an orange and white biped male Medix Clan Dragonformer. 

The dragonformer who carried me (a member of the Prime Clan, or what was left of it) took me into the medical bay, where the orange and white Medix Clan dragonformer was hard at work before noticing his alpha's return. 

"Found something then, Optimus?" the medic asked.

"More like someone," the red and blue dragonformer, Optimus, answered before revealing the hatchling on his back. "I want you to give her a check-up, Ratchet."

"Very well," the biped medic, Ratchet, replied, walking over. "Let me take her, and we'll see what we can find out about our mysterious friend." 

The duo gently placed me in one of the medical alcoves where Ratchet began to look me over. He noticed my wings, along with the hole in my underscales, and gasped.

"She's... Phoenix Clan?! But they've been extinct for years, haven't they? This hatchling can't be more than a year old!!"

"I know. We've all heard the stories of the Phoenix Clan and their ways of rebirth, but this one... looks like an old friend reborn."

"You mean... Whiteout, the supposed reincarnate of the original White Phoenix? But she disappeared after the darkness began, after..." Ratchet trailed off, staring at Optimus' transparent wings.

"If the legends are true, this could be her. She may join us. Imagine having the White Phoenix on our side against the Deceptigons and their master."

"You want her to join us," Ratchet stated. It wasn't a question.

"I will not force anyone to do anything, but I do hope she will help us. I wonder why she was all alone out there.” 

“She was all alone?! There are very few of the clans left!! Let alone the Great Clans! The Phoenix Clan is thought to be extinct, along with the Frost Wyrm, Druid, and Moonlight Clans. I can’t remember the rest, but there is a reason the darkness has spread so quickly. Some say it can... track the great clans. Are you sure that having her here is safe?” 

“Well, I’m not about to leave her out there. Her wings are a sure sign she hasn’t been touched yet.” 

“Or that she’s already a Deceptigon.” 

“I don’t think so. When the original Whiteout was touched, her colors changed.” 

“But we don’t know if this is the original Whiteout. It could be a deformed Feather Clan member.” 

“You and I both know that isn’t true.” 

“No, we don’t.” 

“Then we’ll have to wait and see.”

And Optimus walked away, leaving me dreaming of a better tomorrow for the first time in months. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Enough mystery for you? Sorry I've been forgetting to update. I have, like, 14 chapters already written out for you guys, and I can't seem to remember to post chapter 2! I am so sorry...
> 
> Tell me what you think of the story so far in the comment section below!


End file.
